Talk:Gods/@comment-4407082-20141025223309/@comment-73.168.164.61-20141230141032
Its basicly called natures balance. Really think about it. EVERY ecosystem uses it. Ecosystems created by humans use it. Hell HUMANS do it all the time to. curbing and controlling a populattion so that it dose not destroy itself and the ecosystem around it. YOUR upset cause its humans. THATS what bothers you. If it was a similar set up with just plain cows it wouldnt bother you. I know what your thinking. Humans are diffenet than what we do with animals. Right? Well what makes humans above animals? Intelligence. Ability to creat. And Ability to shape and control our world. Thats what seperates us from animals where the natural order is used right? Well GODS and such in this case are the same. They are FAR beyond us in intelligance. Simply by age and experiance. They are far more powerful in ability to creat. And they have a far far better ability to shape and change the world around them. So they are as high above humans as humans are above the very animals we use said natural orer and populatiion controll methods against. So yeah. If you can decide that cat you own should be nuetered and has to stay inside and cant eat and have ANYTHING it wants. Then its pretty much the same thing. Like I said. your upset cause its people in the place of animals. Take that out and its just natural order of things that is ment to balance in the way best for the whole. Not just once species. Why have these balances? Well as proven by todayys world and by science over and over. When a populatin grows out of control it cause far more harm than good and can destroy the system. Example. HOW many species have been made extinc by man? How many eco systems totaly wiped out and how much of the earths ecosystem is ruined? TONS. infact Humans have a good chance of wipeing them selves out and takeing A good chunk of the rest of the ecosystem with us. We basicly and messed up the whole system. Now if YOU were to creat a system that required balance over a long haul. And wanted to ensure it would survive. Wouldnt YOU place checks and balances in it to make sure it didnt destroy its self. I would. Otherwise its irresponsible and stupid to creat a system that will eventually Fail. The only real question is how is balance gonna be restablished wheather in favor or against the gods. or is they system going to eventualy self destruck. As for who VOTED the gods in? Well Duh they did. when they created it all. If you Creat something you pretty much get the say in how its handled. Weather you think its fair or not or your views on right and wrong. Thats just the way it is. Also calling the order of it all evil is like calling nature evil cause it has wolves that hunt deer. Its all about perspective really. Think of this. The Demon lord is trying to force a change on an entire species weather they want it or not. And Forcibly changeing wemon, Weather they like it or not into monsters and Force men to become Incubi. Weather they like it or not. Basicly forceing an entire religion and culture on people and giveing no choice in the matter. Because she believes its for the best. Its not killing but it is by history Considered evil to do so. I personaly Prefer the Demon lord over the order. Cause Im a guy and the idea of lots of sex appeals to me. I ALSO dont like the Idea of me or my friends getting killed by monsters. but I Also dont like the Idea of being basicly enslaved and my choices in life taken away or the Idea of something changeing me to suit their own ends. ITS ALL PERSPECTIVE. I just happen to be open minded enough to take my personal opinons and beliefes and self importance out of it and look at a larger picture without bias. Try it out sometime.